


Teenage experiences

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teenage Rebellion, Tsuna is Reborn's student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Tsuna gets a little revenge.
Relationships: Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino & Superbi Squalo, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 89
Kudos: 1198
Collections: FTTN's Favorites, Fics that made me happy 2020, Keep Calm and Love Fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from here:
> 
> [write-it-motherfuckers](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tumblr is good for my lack of motivation, sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsuna knew, of course, that he has a job for life waiting for him. A dangerous one, an important one. He has known for years, from the day Reborn in all his chaotic baby-sized glory came crashing into his life. He knows this. He has, even, stopped fighting it. The mafia is where most of his loved-ones belong, after all. He will not take that away from them. 

That doesn’t mean, however, that Tsuna can’t fight for his right to have at least _some_ normal teenage experiences. He just has to be more creative about it. To be honest, it actually adds to the pleasure of it. Tsuna is Reborn’s student, after all, at least some of his chaotic tendencies had to stick. He was practically raised by the hitman, Tsuna doesn't know why they don't see it coming.

It helps that Reborn finds it hilarious and Dino is an enabler. Best big brother in the world, if you ask Tsuna. Even better, Dino is weak to Tsuna’s puppy dog eyes. He folds like wet paper _every single time_ and in the odd chances that he doesn’t… Well, teary big doe eyes have never failed him. 

Those he learnt from the master, Kyoko Sasagawa herself. 

Now, Tsuna takes especial pleasure in storming out of uncomfortable conversations with the Ninth all the while screaming: “you can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my father!” And slamming the door shut behind him for greater effect. (He saw it in a movie.)

He’s pretty sure he’s the only one who knows that Reborn’s blank face is his tutor’s brilliant attempts at not bursting into laughter at the old men’s faces. And Tsuna deserves a tiny bit of revenge for being dragged into this mess, kicking and screaming. 

Dino is more than happy to accommodate him after Tsuna storms out, he spends the day helping his big brother out and occasionally lending a helping hand to the man’s staff. Dino is nice like that, dependable. 

The utter confusion of the Vongola Staff when the Cavallone Staff enthusiastically praise Tsuna for being such a well-behaved nice young man makes Tsuna’s day. 

Timoteo, finding himself at his wit's end and at a loss on how to deal with his own heir, asks Reborn to reign Tsuna in, to which Reborn sadistically retorts that he isn’t Tsuna’s father either. So they call in Iemitsu. Tsuna plans out the entire confrontation with the sadistic glee of a Reborn trained student allowed mayhem. 

Mafia boss or not, Dino notices nothing. Not in the throws of his righteous overprotective fury. Tsuna loves him with all his heart. When Iemitsu shows up at the Cavallone Mansion after Tsuna has stormed out on the Ninth for who knows how many times, Tsuna is ready. 

The Vongola Heir, with all the teenage angst he can muster, bursts out into tears as soon as Dino angrily marches inside the room. Surprisingly enough, the only reason Dino hadn’t been there from the start is that the older man had been busy calling in reinforcements.

Tsuna ends up being bundled up in Dino’s jacket after getting a kiss to the forehead and then released into Squalo’s hold so he can be smuggled into Varia HQ while Dino deals with Iemitsu. That is where Tsuna is introduced to another delightful teenage experience: teenaged rebellion. 

In the form of an older, rough, ill-mannered boyfriend. Bad boy style. In that sense, it doesn’t get much better than Xanxus. Xanxus who is all bad manners and even worse attitude and hasn’t stopped calling Tsuna trash even though they are more than likely dating. 

Xanxus who also has wonderfully big hands, kisses Tsuna breathless, delights in leaving love bites on Tsuna’s skin for the world to see and is secretly, delightfully, overprotective.

The ninth-generation is collectively disapproving and on the verge of a panic attack. Tsuna couldn’t care less, Dino is fine with it as long as Tsuna is happy, Reborn is too busy collecting blackmail and Xanxus relishes in rubbing it in the old men’s faces.

Summer comes around and Tsuna decides, on a roll, that he’s getting a summer job. Both because he wants to and because it further frustrates the ninth-generation when he uses it as an excuse not to be their errand boy in the name of experience.

Given his bast knowledge in making Reborn-approved coffee, Tsuna goes for a barista job and is happy to announce that he’s damn good at it. Sadly enough, his co-workers suck which puts a little damper on things. Xanxus and Dino, predictably, take offence. 

Dino, however, knows that the job is important to Tsuna and so he goes about making the life for Tsuna’s co-workers hard with subtility. Xanxus, on the other hand, learnt the meaning of subtility because he had to and then cheerfully waved it goodbye as it passed him by.

Or maybe, grumpily. It’s Xanxus, after all. 

Tsuna thinks it’s adorable at first but it gets old very fast. “Xan,” he would tell his maybe-boyfriend, “I know you’re just trying to help but _please_ stop terrifying my boss and co-workers. I’m going to end up getting fired.”

To which Xanxus would answer, “trash, if they weren’t shitty assholes and left you the fuck alone, I wouldn’t have to do it. Besides, they’ll never figure out you’re involved, I made sure of that.”

Which is, to be fair, true enough. The boss can’t really connect it to Tsuna himself but since Xanxus and subtle are direct opposites, she can connect it to Xanxus. And so, Tsuna gets fired and Squalo gets to stop Dino in his duty of vengeance as Tsuna’s older brother figure. 

It sparks their first-ever fight. Since by this point Tsuna’s only source of what is supposed to be “normal teenage behaviour” is trashy television, he proceeds to go about it jersey-shore style. That’s to say, with a lot of screaming and far more drama than necessary.

He barricades himself in his room, blocks Xanxus on his phone and refuses to budge. Timoteo’s face is the thing of legends when he wakes up to his youngest son screaming up at Tsuna’s balcony to just come back already while Tsuna throws Xanxus’ things through the window.

Timoteo’s face when he finds his living room full of flowers and a teary Tsuna taking Xanxus back with a watery smile will forever be one of Reborn’s more prized memories. Dino, for his part, is not amused. 


	2. Reborn, proud father of two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is so damn proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

For the first time in his long life, Reborn is _speechless. _Speechless and so full of pride that he can almost feel it bursting out of him. His kids, all grown up and breaking havoc all around the place. It’s… _Beautiful. _Now he can finally understand all those parents and their urges to gloat about their little brats.

Not that any of those snotty abominations holds a candle to Reborn’s kids. Of course not, remedial training would be needed if something like that ever happened. His kids might be all grown up and leaving glorious chaos in their wake but they still know to fear Reborn’s own brand of torture. 

Read as training, please. 

Paranoia looks good on them. 

And so because this beauty obviously needs sharing and because Reborn has never once been above gloating, he builds a scrapbook. What? Did you think Reborn would be like all those other losers and carry pictures in his wallet? Joke’s on you sucker, Reborn is a professional. Go big or go home.

He's on volume 10 already.

It has some of the best moments if not all of them. Even Reborn’s wallet is hurting a little due to Mammon’s prices. So worth it though, every single penny. And this, this is their highest achievement to date.

A shotgun wedding. Glorious.

The chaos.

The mayhem.

The _tears. _(Hayato's and Levi's, mainly.)

Reborn can’t wait. 

He walks Tsuna down the aisle because it’s his student getting married, _dammit_. This is Reborn’s by right. Tsuna is rocking a wedding dress, presumingly a gag gift from Belphegor. The poor kid should have known better. By this point, Reborn’s students are desensitised to shaming. 

Tsuna not only thanked him for the dress, a big smile stretching his lips and all appropriate appreciation. No, he’s also wearing it at the wedding, head held high. Tsuna is _owning_ the damn thing, tiara and all. Reborn had expected nothing else. The besotted smirk on Xanxus face as the man watched his fiance being a little shit is the only reason Reborn gave his blessing.

There was no shovel talk, why would there be a need for one? Reborn’s the world’s greatest hitman, Xanxus knows what expects him should he ever make Tsuna regret this wedding. Dying would be the last of the kid’s concerns. 

Reborn does, however, randomly show up to breakfast one morning on the kid's HQ and calmly inspecting the schematics for the brat's guns. The ones that are supposed to be under some of the Varia's best security. The hitman rather thinks that the Varia Boss got the message.

Whoever said he had been touched at being the only one whose blessing Tsuna cared about is a filthy liar. The warmth in Reborn’s chest is simply the consequence of him still getting used to his flames being once more entirely available to him. 

Years passed notwithstanding.

It takes the Ninth Generation until after the honeymoon to realize what’s happened. Their reactions were everything Reborn had been hoping for, his scrapbook tripled in size. He had never seen Timoteo cry actual tears of frustration before. 

There were a lot of meetings, a lot of paperwork too. And _so much_ begging and pleading. Tsuna had responded to that by dropping even more paperwork their way and then calmly taking off with Xanxus for a "well-deserved second honeymoon".

A part of Reborn is vindictively pleased. Serves the man right. Reborn is an agent of chaos but he's also the pettiest man alive, he will never let Timoteo or Iemitsu forget just who walked Tsuna down the aisle. Or whose blessing they asked for.

He's the King of Petty™. Proudly. 

There's, of course, no surprise to be found in the fact that Reborn, being Reborn, will also rub his success in everybody else's faces as well. 

“And this,” Reborn continues as he points with a stick at the next picture, “are Tsuna and Dino planning the wedding. Aren’t they adorable?”

“Reborn, man,” Colonello interjects, “We get it, alright? You’re proud. But we’ve seen this picture already. You showed it to us at the last meeting. Let us just get on with things?”

Without looking up, Reborn shoots the asshole on the legs, twice. “This one is from the reception. We almost had an emergency with the wardrobe change but Gokudera saved the dress.”

“Oh, I remember,” says Fon serenely, “Tsuna looked gorgeous in that dress. Do you have the one with the cake?”

So proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been consumed by the fic that was meant to be a one-shot and now is a multi-chapter. We're now at 14k, people. 
> 
> In a completely unrelated note, would you rather have more chapters (5k-7k long) or fewer chapters (8k-10k long)? Asking for a friend.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original here:
> 
> [here](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/188630719885/write-it-motherfuckers-person-a-babe-i-know)
> 
> Though, it's pretty much the exact same so don't really bother, I guess.  
Hope you liked my attempt at humour.


End file.
